


[Podfic] Skintight

by dodificus



Series: Skinverse [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-09
Updated: 2008-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lieutenant colonel and an astrophysicist walk into a bar. Ouch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Skintight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skintight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/72999) by [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft). 



**Length:** 1:21:10

 **File Size:** 88 MB (mp3) | 36.7 MB (m4b)

 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/skintight.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/skintight.m4b.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted 9th June 2008 [here](http://sgapodfic.livejournal.com/31396.html) at sgapodfic Livejournal


End file.
